


Bad Timing

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bi, Family, Gay, Home Alone, M/M, Sex, boys, naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: So I wrote this quickly while at work. Chapter 2 will be longer and I will be posting later tonight once I’m home from work. Hopefully you guys enjoy this short story that took me less then 10 minutes to write and that I did not proof read. Feedback would be awesome!**so honestly I feel like people wernt that into it and I’m tired so I’ll finish it later this week**





	Bad Timing

“You wanna just sleep here tonight?” Steve asked half winded laying on his bed. He turned his head to the left to look at his boyfriend who was laying next to him. 

“After riding me like that I’d pretty much do anything you ask.” He smiled and Steve laughed lightly. “Where did that come from?”

“Not too sure” Steve answered. He turned onto his side and propped his head up on his hand to get a better look at Billy. “Just been wanting to try it.”

“Wouldn’t the ladies at school be jealous to know that while they’re fantasizing about King Steve, he’s fantasizing about sitting on my dick.”

Steve grabbed a pillow from off his bed and hit Billy with it. “Shut up” he said through a smile. “You really thought it felt good though?”

“It felt amazing” Billy smiled and leaned up to kiss Steve, who leaned down to meet him half way. “You care if I go use your shower?” He asked getting out if the bed. 

“Nah I’m gonna change the sheets. Gotta be clean anyway before you can lay in the fresh ones.”

“Oh” Billy said without looking back as he walked out of the room. “You jizz all over my stomach but I’M the one who would get punished for it”

Steve picked up the same pillow he just used and tossed it at Billy, letting the pillow hit the other boy square in his back. Billy raised his hand and flipped Steve off before turning into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

Steve stood up and didnt even bother getting dressed. He took his sheets off his bed and as he walked into the hallway he heard Billy turn the shower on. He knocked on the door once, then cracked it. “Is it ok if I throw the wash in? Might make the water hotter.”

“Go for it, Harrington. I’m not gonna be too long.”

Steve shut the door and made his way downstairs. He got to the kitchen before he heard keys jingle. Confused, he walked back into the livingroom and his front door flew open. He quickly wrapped the sheets around his lower half, thank god for fast reflexes, and was greeted by the two people he did not want to see right now. 

“Hey sweetie” his mom said looking at him as his dad carried in the rest of their luggage. “Why are you wearing sheets?” Her facial expression showed she was just as confused as he was nervous. 

“I- uh.. was gonna do wash.”

“Is the shower on upstairs?” His dad questioned. 

“Yea I was just about to hop in” Steve answered quickly. 

“So were you doing wash or getting a shower?” His mother asked. 

“You’re just hiking up the water bill leaving it on while you’re down here!” His dad interjected. 

“I was just gonna head upstairs and get in actually. Just letting the water warm up.”

“So you wern’t doing laundry?” His mother asked. 

“I-“ Steve started but was interrupted by a squeak of the shower nozzle upstairs. 

“Steven who is upstairs?” His mother asked in a lower tone staring at her son. “Is there a girl here?” She looked at the sheets for a second and then back to shirtless Steve. She obviously put one and one together. “Oh my god Steven! You were having sex?”

His father didnt seem as bothered by it as his mother. He kind of grinned a little at the fact his boys bringing home girls to screw while his parents were away. 

“It’s not what you think” Steve tried to defend himself. 

“Is it Nancy Wheeler? I thought you both broke up?”

“No mom can y-“

“Hes just a boy, Elizabeth” His father finally chimed in. “boys do these things. Its nomal.” He winked at Steve. Great. 

“I promise I will explain later and take whatever punishment you want to give me. Can I please go upstairs?” Steve asked as the door to the bathroom could be heard opening. 

Before his parents could answer Billy yelled down the steps “Shoulda joined me in there, water felt nice.” 

Steve shut his eyes for a second and placed his hand on his face. Fuck. He opened them and his parents were both staring at him in shock. “Can I please go get dressed and I’ll talk to you both in like 10 minutes?”


End file.
